He's Not the Man You Think He Is
by TeenagedDerp
Summary: Van Kleiss once said that Caesar was not the man Rex thought he was, could he be right? LAST CHAPTER UP! Also, it's me, Athena's Hand, just had to do a name change.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be posting ch. 3 for "Another Life", ... but I got distracted. Okay, I love the idea of EVIL!CRAZY!Caesar for some reason... and my mind basically exploded from 'Written in Sand' so between those two things this was born! R&R!**

I had been at this computer for hours. My time spent reconnecting wires, tightening the loose bolts, as well as pressing the occasional button. They thought I was fixing it, trying to retrieve the memories that had been lost, but they were wrong. In fact, I was doing the opposite. Erasing the files. Erasing my past. Erasing everything.

They didn't need to know what had happened. Not even Rex. It was his fault in the first place._ He _caused all of this, but I couldn't tell them that, could I? Not when, in their eyes of course, Rex could do no wrong. They treated him the same way my parents did. And I hated it. This _boy, _this "King", is the reason that I had to do what I did…

_Life was perfect. Or at least as perfect as a thirteen year old could consider it to be. I was the center of attention in my parent's lives, as well as the most well behaved son anyone could ask for. I was obedient; I listened to my parents, unlike most of the other scientists' children. I was also very intelligent for my age. I had won the science fair at every single school I had ever attended, and that's including kindergarten! But my happiness was short lived. One day mom had a little surprise for us._

"_Mijo," my mother's face was glowing with excitement, "You're going to have a little brother! Es muy bien, no?" _

_I gave her a quick hug, "Of course it is!" I said, my voice filled with mock enthusiasm. "I can't wait." I didn't understand. I was the perfect son. Why did they want to replace me? I could change if they wanted me too. They should've known by now that all they had to do was say the word and I would do it, no matter the consequences. I was immediately overwhelmed. What had I done that had made me replaceable, imperfect, broken? _

_Nine months later and little Rex had been born. My feelings of jealousy had mostly subsided and would very rarely return, emphasis on the word "mostly". I wasn't going to let my emotions get in the way of the work that I needed to do. MY goal was to become an accomplished scientist, and to work alongside my parents with the other scientists. Maybe I could be the one to finally perfect these "nanites" that they were building! I could make them proud once more! _

_Seven years later, I was twenty three, and already an accomplished scientist. I had a job that most people never even knew existed, and the best part was that there was no Rex. He was always busy playing with the scientists' children, or his best friend, Rylander's son, Noah. You see, I had convinced myself that the jealousy I felt towards my brother was just a fad, an immaturity that I had yet to outgrow, however the problem my theory was that the jealousy never went away. In fact, it was making itself known more than ever._

_Between those seven years, our family as well as the other's families moved to a private piece of land owned by one of our fellow scientists, Ivan Van Kleiss. The name of this place was Abysus. The landscape was mostly forest, our new homes and the labs all located In the center of the wooded area, a good place to hide from the native's prying eyes. "This'll be the last move." Mom told us. "We'll be able to finish the experiments here; we won't have to keep running away." By "running away" she literally meant running away._

_We were on the run from the government. They wanted to shut down our funding, take away all of our research, everything that we had worked so hard on. The worst part being that we were closer now than ever to completing these nanites programming. I had finally discovered the purpose of these tiny machines, at first I thought them to be tiny weapons of mass destruction, the perfect thing for biological terrorism, basically weapons of war, but I was wrong. They were really meant to help. Once completed, they would be able to cure diseases and end hunger. What the government _couldn't_ see was the good we were doing in our work. _

_Rex was once again becoming a thorn in my side. All the attention was back on him. I had earned it back for a while, and here he was immediately stealing away from my grasp. I felt as if we were locked in some kind of tug-of-war game. The side that was pulled the farthest would win. The winner got to be showered in love and adoration, while the other sat in their shadow, waiting for their turn. Then the one in the shadows would get the lead, and the previous winner would sit in the shadow. Then the cycle would begin again. Light, dark, light, dark. It was never ending, and I would often wonder if Rex felt the constant struggle, but what would he know, he was only seven, barely even old enough to know what the game tug-of-war was!_

_Our game just got worse with age. Now that Rex was ten, he started to crave the attention. He would often play on various machines in the lab, which usually resulted in dad giving him a stern talking to, followed by him them getting sent to his room. If it wasn't messing around with machines, it was messing with the other scientists. To Rex any attention at all was good, even if it was for something less than great. I was getting pushed farther and farther back into his shadow, and the farther I was pushed, the darker my thoughts became._

**So... did ya like it, hate it, ah what do I care! Leave A Review! Conclusion Coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back! And I have another chapter! And another surprise there's gonna be ANOTHER chapter! I was too lazy to type out the WHOLE conclusion, so I decided to split it up into two bits. Thanks for the reviews! And Peacexfreedom, honestly I don't know what to think about the whole 'Caesar Situation'. I just kind of like to 'go along for the ride' and see what happens. An evil Caesar would be awesome... but, you know, I love the whole happy ending scenario. Like I said, I prefer to see where the writers will go with his character, and good or evil, I will love him anyway :D**

"Caesar," It was Rex. "You've been working on this thing for days, come on take a break. You can come meet my friend Noah, and I'll be able to show you some more of Providence…"

"Rex…" the scientist and the agent were watching from the observation tower. I had to watch what I said. The agent already didn't like me. I didn't want to give him any more reasons to dislike me. Snapping at the little pest would ensure that. "Finding out about your past is important, right?

"Of course, but-"

"But nothing. Let me finish my work."

He looked down and started to shift his feet. "Okay." He replied dejectedly. He left, the door making a swishing noise. I resumed my work, my mind once again starting to drift.

* * *

><p><em>My father soon noticed the change in my personality. I was starting to drift away, building a wall between myself and the rest of the world, and with a wall in the way, Rex and I's game of tug of war was becoming increasingly difficult. <em>

_I noted how my father would whisper into my mother's ear while they worked. She would become rigid, and her eyes would widen. Then she would turn toward me, mouth agape. She wasn't trying very hard to be discreet. What could he possibly be telling her that would make her act this way you ask? Well, this wasn't the first time I had spiraled. _

_Eighth grade. I was only thirteen. Donny Jones was the school's bully and I was his favorite victim. It was the school science fair, and I had built a model of the planets all in perfect scale. I was on my way to the science hall to drop off my project before school. "Hey, twerp, whatcha got there?" Donny plucked the sun off of its wire. "Cute. Look guys, it's the planets!" He pretended to fawn over my work. "What do you think this is? Kindergarten?" He turned to his friends who proceeded to laugh with him._

_"Give it back." I hissed._

_"Come and get it." He raised his hand above my head. I don't know how to describe it, but it was as if something inside me snapped. I was just so angry. My vision was tinged with red, and it seemed to happen so fast, almost as if I was in a dream. _

_About thirty seconds later, Donny was on the ground with a broken nose screaming in agony. I don't even remember throwing a punch! Needless to say, that was the last time I got pushed around. This was also when my parents started to act strange around me. They started to treat me like I was some animal that would attack when people got close. "Violetta," my father would whisper, "Do you think something is wrong with him?" _

_"Of course not, he was just… just defending himself. There's nothing wrong with that."_

_"But Violetta, he's changing. He… he's just acting so strange now. He's always by himself, and very reclusive."_

_"It's just a fad, Rafael. Teenagers go through them all the time."_

_They dropped that discussion about a month after the incident, but I knew that my father would find some way to bring it up again. He needed to stop looking so deep into things, maybe then I would have spared him…_

_I soon built ZAG-RS. I told the other scientists that it was a machine intended for the destruction of corrupt nanites, it was a lot safer than having to throw the corrupt things inside a furnace as we had previously been doing The machine had been created to obliterate the defects, but that was only part of its intended purpose. I had programmed this machine to have my mother's voice, but not for the overly corny or sentimental reasons. I had done this because I wanted, no, needed to hear my mother's voice tell me "good job" or "we're proud of you". Things that my real mother hadn't said to me in a while, things that she always said to Rex after he would play her a song on that stupid accordion of his. _

_I wanted to find some way to rebel, a sure way of getting my parents to notice me again. I began to stir different uses for the nanites that we were creating into other scientist's minds. Particularly Van Kleiss. He wasn't one of our… smartest scientists, but he was one who liked to look at the "big picture". He was also very good with words; he could get others to think the way we did. I had it all planned out. When we were discovered, I would throw the blame on him, he of course would defend himself by blaming me, but who would think that the two top scientists' son would be capable of such a thing? That would definitely get me some attention from the two. I was capable of achieving attention, but not so good at keeping it. I needed to … eliminate the competition. _

_My next step was thinking of how. It had to be something that wouldn't draw so much attention, and something simple, or else my father would have looked too much into it. After some thinking, I developed an idea. The scientists had begun to experiment with the nanites, injecting different creatures to see what the effects were. All the subjects had turned into monster like creatures and were being stored in the basements, where we continued to study them. What if I had brought Rex down there to observe the subjects, but he "accidentally" wandered into the pen of one while I had my back turned? It was something believable. Everyone knew about Rex's short attention span. _

_I know right now your probably calling my crazy for wanting to kill my brother, but you don't know what it's like to live in someone else's shadow for ten years. The anger and jealousy I once felt were soon replaced by rage and loathing. No, it was beyond that. I had reached a point I hadn't thought possible. It was a point impossible to return from._

* * *

><p><em>The two of us had began our trek through the halls of the castle."Alright Rex," I knelt down to his eye level."These things may look kind of scary, but remember, they were once regular animals." <em>

_" What kind of animals were they?"_

_"Oh, you know, regular things, like rabbits, mice, and some turtles. But the coolest one is the bear..."_

_"Bear!" He was wide eyed with excitement." Wait, Mami and Papi said that don't want me going down there. Why are you taking me?" He was just like father, always trying to look deeper._

_"Your ten. I think your old enough to see the things down here. Come on, it's behind the next corner." We approached the large steel door, and heard the strange growls and wails eminating from behind it. I puched in the door's code, giving him a small smile as I did so." This is going to be fun. I promise." The door beeped, signaling that it was open. I grabbed the handle and was greeted by the automatic lights starting to activate. _

_The lights threw the animals into a frenzy. They began shrieking and clawing at there caged doors. These were no longer animals. At least not anymore. "Caesar, I'm scared." Rex whimperd, already making a break for the door. I grabbed his shoulder, and guided him to the mutated bear's cage._

_"I'll let you leave after you see this." The bear was still asleep. It even had a peaceful look to it, or as peaceful as a creature with four eyes can appear. "Look how cool that looks! Look at all those eyes!" I nudged him closer to the cage. _

_"It does look pretty cool, but I wanna-" He wanted to leave again! I wasn't going to let him weasel his way out of this one. I had a task and I was going to do it. _

_"Wanna go inside?" I asked. He looked at me as if I was insane._

_"Are you crazy?" He flailed his arms wildly around his sides._

_"Maybe just a little," I chuckled as I grabbed the keys from beside the cage. I inserted the key and help open the door for Rex. " I wouldn't let you do this if it wasn't safe." I gestured for him to go inside. With a small smile, he entered the cage...and heard the door lock behind him._

_"Caesar," he whispered anxiously," What are you doing?"_

_"Don't make so much noise. The bear might wake up." He cast me a pleading glance. _

_"Why are you doing this?" He began to shake the bars of the cage. Then we heard the rustle of fur and a low growl. His eyes widened and his breathing shallowed. He turned around to face the monstrosity, and with a single thwak of the bear's paw, he flew into the wall on the other side of the cage, making a loud crack as he did so. The one hit knocked him out cold._

_I ran over to the door and raised my voice, making myself sound as if I was in hysterics. "Somebody help! It's Rex! Help!" Dr. Rylander was the first to run in, followed by my parents, then by all the other scientists. My mother and father paled at the sight of their youngest lying in a crumpled heap inside the beast's cage._

_"What...," was all my mother was able to choke out._

_"Ama," I forced the tears to flow," I don't know what he was thinking. I just wanted to show him, and I just turned my back for one second and...I couldn't stop it." Dad ran forward to comfort me while mom and Rylander ran over to Rex._

_"Get him to the MRI machine, now!" Rylander ordered. Five other scientists ran foreword holding a stretcher and took Rex away._

_One MRI later, it was said that three of Rex's ribs were broken, and one had happened to puncture a lung. He had also recieved head trauma, and according to the other doctors, his chances of survival were small. I couldn't have been more overjoyed, but there was a feeling, somewhere tugging at the back of my brain, a sense of guilt. But I overlooked it._

_My mother and father were desperate at this point, willing to do anything for their fading son. One day an idea occured to my mother. "Nanites." My father and I looked up at her. She had seen what the nanites had done to other creatures. Did she want the same fate for her son?_

_"Violetta..." My father began, but was interrupted by her walking out of the lab. We cast each other worried glances. What was she planning to do this time? She walked in holding a large syringe containing a strange blue glowing liquid. I knew that liquid all too well. It was nanites. The exact same ones we had completed the programing on this morning. She strolled right past us. Straight to Rex's hospital room._

**I don't have issues, I swear! I was just really getting into character. Read and Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: THE LAST CHAPTER... *DUNDUNDUN*... I'm supposed to be writing a paper right now, but all this writing has inspired me to finish. Thanks for all the reviews and the "Author Alerts". Whenever I see them in my inbox, it makes me feel all accomplished and stuffs! Read and Review! Oh I had to change my name because it ends up that there's an 'Athena's Heart'. If your reading this, I'm sorry, it was just a coincidence and I wasn't trying to steal your name or anything like that... Anyways, READ DANGIT!**

_"Think about what you're doing." Rylander was pursuing my mother down the hallway. "You've seen what the nanites have done to the subjects. Do you want the same thing to happen to your son?"_

_She faced him, glaring daggers. "These nanites have new programming. It's going to work." She turned around, walking more confidently._

_"Violetta," my father was speaking now, reaching out a hand to his wife."We haven't tested them yet. There's no telling how Rex's body will respond... Just think about this for a second." I noticed the other scientists start to slowly approach my mother, ready to restrain her. Dad was just distracting her. She noticed at the same time I did, and narrowed her eyes at dad._

_"I'd expect this from them, but not from you." She sprinted down the hall, vial still in hand. This was working out better than I thought it would. Instead of me giving the final blow to Rex, it was going to be her. I watched the other scientists chase after my mother with a small smile on my face. The scene was amusing to watch. I made my way down towards the commotion in the hallway. It appeared my mother had successfully made it to Rex's room and had locked the door._

_All the scientists were banging against the door, screaming "Don't do it" or "you'll regret it". The hallway went silent as the sound of Rex's heart monitor started to chime loudly. It was working! The scientists looked at each other in awe, their mouths agape. Then a piercing scream was heard. It was mom. We heard the locks turn and in an instant she whipped the door open, revealing her pale face, and Rex... who was writhing in pain on top of the bed, mechanical appendages sticking out every which way. As quickly as it appeared it disappeared. He slowly opened his eyes, and let his vision adjust to the light. He smiled... until he saw me. His eyes filled with fear._

_He lifted a trembling hand and pointed towards me. "His fault." He croaked out. My parents exchanged confused looks, and then turned towards me._

_"What does he mean by 'his fault', Caesar?" One look into my mother's eyes and I saw the realization hit her. The gig was up, to her at least. She stood straight up, looking taller in an instant. "You did this, didn't you?" I narrowed my eyes at her. "You did! Why? What has Rex ever done to you to deserve death?"_

_I backed away from the group of wide eyed scientists. "You wouldn't understand. You'd never even listen to me long enough to understand." I walked out, towards the reactor in the room at the end of the hallway. I was going to get rid of Rex, someway or another, and if others got in my way, I'd just have to take care of them too._

_I approached the large control panel to the reactor, activating the count down sequence. This thing was going to blow in five minutes. Barely enough time for an evacuation for everyone, except me of course. I had my lab waiting in the hanger._

_"Caesar, you're too old to act this way." I faced my father. "Oh, so I'm to old to_ feel_ forgotten, but apparently it's alright for me to actually_ be_ forgotten." I shot back._

_"You crossed the line this time, Caesar. Rex could've been dead right now!" _

_"That's the problem. It's always about Rex. 'Rex this, Rex that. Look at Rex, Caesar, isn't he the best?" I turned away from his glare. Mom walked up and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"You were right. About everything." I froze. Never had I thought that she would actually agree with dad about my being "different"._ _She was just like everyone else. She thought I was crazy too! I'd had it. Let them burn along with Rex and all the other scientists, I was going to offer to take them with me, but that was definitely not going to happen now. I cast a quick glance at the timer. Three minutes. _

_"Times up." I said with as much venom as I could muster. I ran out of the room and straight towards the hanger._

_NOBODY'S P.O.V._

_Violetta Salazar turned towards her husband with a somber look in her eyes. "You know what we have to do, right?"_

_Rafael turned towards his wife and nodded. "Stabilize the pressure. That way it won't cause as big of an explosion."_

_"We'll have to go into the reactor, won't we?"_

_He nodded. Violetta gave him a small smile as she grabbed the large, plastic, yellow suits from a hook on the wall. She slipped it on and turned towards her husband. " I love you, mi amor."_

_"And I love you. Rylander," the doctor called out," take care of Rex for us." Rylander ran out to the reactor room, just in time to see the two Salazar's enter the machine. He was too late to save them, but he wouldn't forget their actions. He needed Rex to know the bravery and sacrifice his two parents had shown. Rylander looked down at the countdown. Five, four, three, two, one... then there was only white._

_CAESAR'S POV_

After being in orbit for fifteen minutes, I made my decent towards Earth, and was surprised to see that things had changed. A lot. There were monsters running rampant around the planet, not so different in appearance from those we had stored in our lab. Then it occurred to me. The nanites. The reactor had detonated, meaning that Rex was dead. I was thrilled. A chance to start again without the fear of being overshadowed. I strolled around for a bit, enjoying my freedom, when I heard it. I turned towards the TV's in the window of a store, just in time to see Rex's face taking up the screen. _Providence's new secret weapon, Rex, is proving to be a great asset in this war. _

The little pest wasn't dead. He was like a cockroach, never dying. I had to find this "Providence" place and finish what I had intended to do. It was fairly easy getting him to trust me. He had happened to lose his memory in the explosion, which was in my favor. I was the only link to his past, and he was stuck to me like glue. I already had a plan in the works. First step: Build trust. That way, he would be so suspicious when I would initiate step two. Step two: Finish what I started. This would be the complicated bit, seeing as how he could make giant mechanical fists and more, but I was a prodigy, it shouldn't be that hard to figure out something.

Now the only things that could be a problem are the Doctor and the Agent. The agent thought he was so slick with those sunglasses. I could see right through him. He was observant, and loyal, but that was his disadvantage. The boss of this organization had given him strict instructions to provide me work, and to leave me alone. I could use these instructions to my advantage.

And the doctor, I already had a legitimate reason to dislike her. She was just like my mother. She had the same caring eyes, and the firm voice. All she was missing was an accent. I would have to watch what I did around this one. She seemed nice, but everyone seems nice at first. I had seen her cast side glances at me, and I had seen her having conversations with the agent more frequently when I was around. They were talking about me. Just like mom and dad would.

And if they tried to stop me in my quest to finish what I started, I would have to take care of them too. In fact, anyone who got in my way would have to deal with me. And they definitely wouldn't like that.

"Caesar," It was Rex again."Are ya' finished?" I looked up from the computer. I owed him at least _some_ kind of brotherly bonding time, considering that he would be no more in a matter of weeks.

I gave him a smile. "Yup. How about you and me go get some ice cream, huh?" He nodded, just happy to have me leave the console.

I sensed I was being watched. I turned around just to see the Agent and the doctor observing from the watchtower, concern and suspicion etched in both of their faces. I wasn't going to let them stop me. Not now and not ever.

My name is Caesar Salazar, and I regret nothing that I've done. Nothing.

**AN: FINALLY! I swear I had this last sentence in my head before I even knew what the story was going to be about! Read and Review!**


End file.
